


The Librarians and the truth of Albion

by Hannahfltx



Series: The Librarians and the path of magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn was walking through the forests of Wales when, as he passed by a hidden lake, a voice called to him. A distant voice that gave him a job. A job that will become vital to the existence of the world in the coming days, and then it was gone. Coming back to himself from what felt like a fever dream, Flynn turned and walked to the cottage by another not quite as hidden lake, that he simply felt he should head towards to fulfill his end of the task to help balance the magic of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians and the truth of Albion

Flynn was walking through the forests of Wales when, as he passed by a hidden lake, a voice called to him. A distant voice that gave him a job. A job that will become vital to the existence of the world in the coming days, and then it was gone. Coming back to himself from what felt like a fever dream, Flynn turned and walked to the cottage by another not quite as hidden lake, that he simply felt he should head towards to fulfill his end of the task to help balance the magic of the world.

Eve had just started to be use to the job at the library, the three librarians in training finally starting to understand the job they had, and started to work together as a group. Evan Jenkins had seemed to be use to the noise in his small spot in the group, he started to actually act like a mentor, no longer acting like they were more trouble than they were worth. That said the random habit of Flynn to drop in kiss and leave was starting to annoy her. Mainly because the three idiot geniuses had started to refer to her and Flynn as mom and dad. Flynn when finding out took far to much joy in this. So when the back door started up Eve could only sigh and brace for some new random task. Flynn and a figure in a dark hoodie stood in front of her. Eve turned and yelled,

"Flynn's back, and he brought a friend."

Flynn moved over, kissed Eve, and said as Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jake followed Jenkins into the room,

"New task for you lot, still looking for the library so I need you to do it, this guy" he gestured to the figure "needs to be watched. Okay?"

"Who is he?" Ezekiel asked, as he picked up something only to have it taken by Jenkins.

"Ah, yes. You'll figure it out." Flynn said as he started to leave.

He left. Eve looked at the figure and sighed this was going to be tedious. She started with the easiest question,

"What's your name?"

The figure removed the hood and a young man with dark brown hair was revealed to them, in a soft British accent he said,

"My name, I have many, but please call me Martin."

"Martin, any idea why we need to protect you?"

"Most likely from the awakening" the man, Martin said.

"The what", asked Cassandra.

"Magic", he started, "it has woken, do you not feel it?"

"You can?" Asked Jenkins.

"Yes, maybe that is why I must be trapped here, I am uncomfortable leaving my job to hide." Martin said.

"Job?" Eve stated as a question.

"Waiting." The man sat, ending the conversation.

Eve looked at the others and gave a hopeless shrug. It was Jenkins who spoke next,

"You all still have a job to do, go and figure out if the anomaly in Portland is one of ours. Oh and Agent Baird take Martin with you." He walked out.

Eve looked at the door he left through and closed her eyes, shook her head, and turned. 

"You heard him, let's go" She said in defeat, knowing better to try to fight with Jenkins, he was to stubborn to fold on issues like this. The team and mysterious man walked through the door as it stilled, and stepped into Portland hoping for something easy, or better yet nothing at all. 

 

"What are you, and by some extension I, looking for?" Martin asked having stepped through the door with more grace then he should have.

"We don't know quite yet what we're looking for, but it causes people to freeze." Eve said looking forward at the crime scene before them.

After leaving another confused local cop the group entered the circle tape of yellow. In the center was what looked to be an ice sculpture, but they knew it was another victim of an artifact. Merlin looked at the body with old eyes and knew what had caused this, he remained silent knowing that he could not reveal all he knew, or who he is, without a great deal of risk for the kind mortals who think they are to protect him. If they only knew. Merlin shook his head and settled back into the mind of Martin and let the librarians do their job. 

"What could have done this" Jake asked to the air, Eve answered 

"I don't know but this definitely falls under our jurisdiction of weird."

They left to return to the annex to tell Jenkins hoping he will have some insight. A long list is the most they got out of him, from a bell from some soviet tower to the crest of a French monarch long ago lost, they needed to see more of what was happening to the city and people. Martin followed as he tried to learn more of the people that he was staying with and them him.

"So how did you meet?" Asked Martin.

"We meet when a secret cult like group started to kill off all people who could find the artifact they wanted. King Arthur's crown, made by Merlin to give him power over the magic of Camelot." Cassandra said with pride at what she's seen.

"Arthur's crown? What did it look like?" Martin asked feeling a jolt of panic surge through him. He knew he had all of Arthur's belongings at his hidden cabin.

"It was a crown, you know gold and pointy." Said Ezekiel said as he turned from his place in front of them.

Merlin sighed and thoughtlessly said "That's not Arthur's crown, that's the King Fishers crown. Arthur's was his family crown, thin, gold, and silver, belonged to his father Uther."

They looked at him and Jake said, "how would you know, and it controlled Excalibur, only Arthur's crown could control his sword."

"Excalibur? Arthur's sword was never named, Excalibur was Lance's sword." Martin said.

"Lance? As in Lancelot? Didn't he betray Camelot?" Eve asked, speaking from behind.

"No, the Lance that most people think of as betraying Arthur is the golem like construct Morgana created." Martin, said regretting speaking about what he knows. Because of course the first people he talks to for centuries is a group of the smartest people in the world, and that's who let what could be a hint of his vast knowledge slip through to. He was an idiot.

The librarians buzzed with questions on the increasingly mysterious young man, he seemed to be brilliant, so why did he not show up on applicants for being the librarian. He had already proved all of them, Flynn and Jenkins included, wrong. Eve was the one brave enough to speak out, but was interrupted by slipping on a sheet of ice on the sidewalk. The ice, in Portland, in June. 

"That's not normal" said Ezekiel.

"No, it's not" Eve agreed.

Merlin sighed in relief, this should keep them distracted. The line of ice led down the walkway, they followed on the side of the road, avoiding the ice, and found themselves in front of a museum. They entered and looking for the ice trail, it had continued through to a small hallway, the banner on the side of the doorway, as Cassandra pointed out lead to the temporary exhibit, a feature on the Titanic.

As they walked through the entrance the it way not the artifacts from the ship that drew their attention, rather it was the large empty case that stood in the center of the room. Inside the case a piece of paper rested, telling all who read that the item that should be located in said case was under restoration. The plaque next to the case showing what should be in there was a fragment of wood from the Titanic. They looked at each other and agreed, this was most likely the artifact causing problems and freezing people. They returned to the annex to find what they could find out from Jinkins.

Jinkins slammed down a stack of books and spoke,

“The Titanic, one of the worlds greatest tragedies, as well causing some unknown number of artifacts to form after they dredged it out of the ocean. This is going to be tricky, you’ll need thermal gloves to keep you from getting frostbite when you handle it. But the trails of ice that it leaves behind should make it easy to track down.” And with that he shooed them out the door back to Portland.

Once back in Portland the group started to walk around attempting to find any trace of ice, and asking if any had been seen by those who passed them by. As they walked they turned around to question Martin. But he wasn't talking about anything of content, they continued to try to figure out who he was until Ezekiel slipped on ice. They helped him up and followed the trail.

As they arrived at the very stereotypical warehouse all bad guys seemed to look for in a hide out, they entered. Inside stood the familiar face of Lamia stood in front of a table with a large piece of wood on it, the artifact.  
As they entered they gained the attention of Lamia and the nameless strong men, they moved to stop the librarians from taking the artifact. The fight began when Eve shot of rounds into the men with guns, Lamia moved to grab the thermal gloves to try to move the artifact, but was stopped by Jake who, while wearing thermal gloves of his own, moved to attack her. Unsurprisingly she easily flipped him over and at the same time the strong men overpowered the others, unarming Eve, and they were lined up in front of her. She sneared at the librarians yet paused when she saw Martin.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here. New librarian? What’s your name, I killed everyone on the list of librarian candidates, and the only one left other than that annoying Flynn is this group here. You weren't on the list, so that makes me wonder, who are you?” Lamia asked standing in front of Martin, or rather Merlin as he readied to fight if needed.

Rather than respond to Lamia he turned his head to Eve and asked, “Any chance of you having a lan to get us out of this?”

Startled by the question Eve responded, “No yet, and by the time I do were all either dead or worse.”

Merlin shrugged and said “Alright than, so much for laying low.” And with a sigh Merlin locked eyes with Lamia and said to the librarians, “You wondered who I was, and how I know what I do, heres the answer.”

Merlin, still locked eyes with Lamia and suddenly she saw a flash of gold in his eyes and she was thrown back as well as all the men holding them. As he turned to face the others they watched his face they saw as his eyes, a deep gold, turn back to blue.

“Who are you?” Asked Lamia as she lay on the floor.

 

“I've had many names, but most know me by Merlin.” Merlin said.

The room went silent as everyone stood in shock.

“Leave the artifact and take your men and go.” Merlin said with a commanding voice, Lamia could not get away fast enough.

Merlin turned as the last of the men left the warehouse, the librarians stood stunned. Shaking his head with a smile he picked up the artifact bare handed, not affected by the magic of the piece as it recognised him as magic himself, and walked towards the librarians, smiling he said, “Shall we take this to the annex?”

Eve startled and said “We aren't done talking about this, when we get back you will have some explaining to do.” 

They walked back and as Merlin stepped through the door Jenkins was startled by the fact that Merlin could hold it bare handed and expressed the shock by asking “How are you not dead”.

“He’s Merlin, as in the Merlin.” Ezekiel said as he stepped up to the table. Jenkins looked at Merlin in shock.

“He’s telling the truth for once” said Jake, Cassandra looking at Merlin with awe.

“Can he prove it?” asked Jenkins.

“Sure, just let me set this down some where.” Merlin replied as he set the artifact down, pausing to stroke the wall of the library, feeling the magic intertwined within it. Once he told the library to send of the artifact to the Titanic section, he turned and smiled. Raising his hand his eyes flashed gold and the book Jenkins was holding flew into Merlin's hands, he raised an eyebrow in a very Gaius manner.

“That is unbelievable. Please sit down I feel we are going to have a very long conversation, you have a lot to teach us.”


End file.
